Lamaran Mendadak
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Walaupun mereka cuma teman, tapi Jeonghan sudah masuk kriteria sebagai seorang istri. Seungcheol? Ya tentu saja dia langsung bertindak cepat. /Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). GS/


**Lamaran Mendadak**

 **SeungHan with Soonyoung, slight! Mingyu**

 **Romance, Fluff.**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah. Lucu sekaliiiiii"

Jeonghan menyerobot paksa bayi di gendongan Seungcheol dengan senyum lebar. Sementara Seungcheol pasang wajah datar dan pasrah.

"Choi Seungcheol _**daebak**_. Baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah menikah. Tidak kasih undangan pula" celetuk Jeonghan sarkastis.

Seungcheol menutup pintu rumahnya dan duduk disamping Jeonghan yang masih asyik dengan anaknya. "Aku belum menikah, tahu"

"He?" Perempuan itu mengangakan mulut "Jadi, kau menghamili pacarmu? Ya ampun, nakal sekali-"

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh" jawab Seungcheol disertai delikan.

"Terus darimana asalnya mahluk menggemaskan ini? Hai sayang, siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Soonyoung"

Kini ganti Jeonghan yang mendelik "Aku tanya dengannya, bukan denganmu!"

Seungcheol menepuk kepalanya. Jeonghan itu cantik tapi sayang otaknya sering konslet.

"Soonyoung aku adopsi. Aku punya saudara, dia hamil dan pacarnya tidak mau tanggung jawab"

Jeonghan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Seungcheol dan membiarkan Soonyoung bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

"Terus sekarang, saudaramu itu kemana? -uhh! Soonyoungie jangan menggigit, ya.."

Bibir Seungcheol melontarkan sebuah tawa, ia menepuk punggung anaknya dan membuat bayi itu menoleh dengan wajah riang. Gigi bawahnya masih tumbuh dua, dan itu lucu sekali.

"Dia bunuh diri" Seungcheol mendesis di akhir kalimat "Sudahlah. Jangan buat aura dirumah ini jadi suram!"

"Aku cuma tanya! Kita sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu, kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Dengan dengusan, Seungcheol mengangguk "Rindu, sih. Dasar, mentang-mentang jadi bu dokter, kau jadi lupa cari jodoh"

"Ngaca sana ngaca" Jeonghan memicingkan bibirnya kearah Seungcheol. "Ah, tidak peduli. Aku sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatikuuuu"

"Pujaan hati? Siapa?"

"Soonyoung dong!" pekiknya bahagia. Ia mengecupi wajah Soonyoung gemas.

Seungcheol menepuk kepalanya (lagi).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman, bangun paman!"

Mingyu berkacak pinggang. Pamannya sungguh mengenaskan. Tidur terlentang di sofa dengan kertas-kertas berserakan di meja. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang setia menggenggam polpen selama tidur.

"Oh, Mingyu. Kapan datang?" tanyanya malas. Ia menggeliat di sofa dan berdiam mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Mingyu merapikan kertas-kertas Seungcheol menjadi satu tumpuk dan menatap pamannya menghakimi.

"Paman. Kau sudah tiga puluh, cepatlah menikah! Tidak capek ya jomblo terus-"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan"

Seungcheol berdiri cepat. Ia menatap jam dinding dan Mingyu bergantian "ASTAGA, ANAKKUUUU!"

Dengan helaan napas jengah, Mingyu menyeret lengan pamannya "Tenang, Paman. Soonyoung sudah aman di tangan Bibi"

Seungcheol memukul kepala Mingyu "Sejak kapan kau punya bibi, heh?"

"Sejak tadi. Lihat saja ke samping rumah" Mingyu berlalu begitu saja setelah melempar sebuah bungkusan ke tubuh Seungcheol. Biar pamannya itu tambah sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantung Seungcheol rasanya seperti turun ke pantat saking leganya waktu melihat Soonyoung sudah tampan dan harum di gendongan Jeonghan.

"Kupikir kau mau _**ngebo**_ seharian" cibir Jeonghan. Ia kembali fokus memegang gelas berisi susu yang diminum Soonyoung pakai sedotan.

Jangan tanya kenapa pakai sedotan, karena Jeonghan tidak menemukan botol susu di dapur Seungcheol.

Tangan Seungcheol masih mengelus dadanya sendiri. Efek jantungan masih tertinggal disana rupanya.

"Duh, terimakasih. _**Timing**_ mu pas sekali" ucapnya dengan senyum tulus. Ia meraih tubuh Soonyoung dan mencium pipi anaknya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak. Kau belum mandi!" Jeonghan menghardik yang mana membuat Seungcheol mendelik. "Kau penuh bakteri, Seungcheol"

"Dasar bu dokter _**songong**_ -eh, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kerumahku? Kau lewat mana? Jendela?"

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya "Lewat pintu. Tadi keponakanmu kesini, ya aku ikut masuk saja"

"Jadi 'bibi' yang Mingyu maksud itu kau rupanya" Seungcheol tertawa mengejek "Kau pantas juga jadi bibi-bibi"

"Biar saja. Aku sudah biasa dipanggil Bibi" dengus Jeonghan sebal.

"Ya sudah. Ini" Seungcheol menyerahkan Soonyoung ke Jeonghan dan disambut baik oleh perempuan itu "Aku senang kau sering kesini. Serasa punya babysitter"

Jeonghan memukul kepala laki-laki itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sementara Soonyoung yang saat itu di _**koala hug**_ dengan Jeonghan hanya bisa melambaikan tangan ke Ayahnya.

"Ya begini jadinya kalau anakku dimonopoli teman sendiri.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Intensitas kedatangan Jeonghan ke rumahnya meningkat tajam. Perempuan itu akan selalu datang kerumahnya dikala jam kerjanya di rumah sakit telah usai.

Bahkan kakak perempuan Seungcheol yang diberi mandat untuk mengurus Soonyoung saat dirinya pergi kerja itu cuma bisa geleng kepala waktu Jeonghan datang kerumahnya dan menjemput Soonyoung dengan wajah berbinar.

"Yonhee _**unnie**_ , aku pergi dulu yaa" pamit Jeonghan sambil menggendong Soonyoung yang tertidur. Sebelah tangannya menyangking tas perlengkapan milik bayi itu.

Yonhee mengangguk dengan tangan terlipat "Kau cinta sekali dengan bayinya Seungcheol"

Jeonghan menyengir lebar "Karena Soonyoung menggemaskan sekalii" jawabnya _**pede**_ lalu mengusap lembut punggung Soonyoung.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian cinta dengan Ayahnya?"

Yonhee berucap santai. Cengiran diwajah Jeonghan pudar seketika, tergantikan dengan rona tipis di wajah.

"Aih, bicara apa sih. Sudah ya, aku pulang"

"Mmm. Jangan lupa jatuh cinta, Han"

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu menggeram tertahan, mengabaikan Yonhee yang cekikikan dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Jeonghan hendak meletakkan Soonyoung ke kasur, bayi itu sudah melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah ingin menangis. Ia buru-buru menggendong Soonyoung lagi dan mem- _ **pukpuk**_ pantat bayi laki-laki itu.

"Soonyoung kangen Ayah, ya?"

Mendengar kata 'Ayah', Soonyoung lantas sesegukan dan menduselkan kepalanya ke leher Jeonghan.

"Sebentar lagi Ayah pulang. Soonyoungie jangan menangis, oke?"

Oh iya, saat ini mereka sedang berada dirumah Jeonghan. Karena Seungcheol tadi berpesan dia pulang agak malam hari ini. Jadi ia menyuruh Jeonghan untuk membawa Soonyoung kerumahnya.

"Duh. Duh. Kalian romantis sekali"

Seungcheol berucap tiba-tiba. Saking terbawa suasana, Jeonghan jadi tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam delapan dan Seungcheol datang kerumahnya.

Bibir Jeonghan tersenyum lebar. Ia menghentikan acara menyuap puding ke mulut Soonyoung (padahal Soonyoung sudah membuka mulut lagi menanti suapan Jeonghan).

Seungcheol balas tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya dia lelah sekali "Soonyoung tidak tidur?" tanyanya lalu mendekap Soonyoung yang duduk manis di sofa.

"Sudah tidur. Tapi bangun. Oh, kau mau puding?"

"Mau lah. Aku lapar sekali, kau tahu"

"Oke, sebentar" jawab Jeonghan lalu melesat ke dapur. Itu puding sarapan sebenarnya, tapi karena ia buatnya kebanyakan jadinya ia taruh sebagian di kulkas.

"Ini," Seungcheol menerima cepat-cepat.

"Tidak ada rencana cari ibu untuk Soonyoung?"

Bahu Seungcheol terangkat acuh "Belum kepikiran. Kan sudah ada Yonhee Noona, kau juga" ia tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Jeonghan berdecak "Kasihan Soonyoung. Masih kecil, kau titipkan kemana-mana"

Tangan Seungcheol berhenti menyendok dan laki-laki itu malah bersandar ke sofa. "Kau bikin aku galau saja"

"Kau sudah tiga puluh ya, sudah punya anak juga. Cepat menikah lebih baik" saran Jeonghan.

Seungcheol membatu. Ia menatap Jeonghan serius "Lalu, kau tidak ada niatan menikah?"

"Belum ketemu yang pas. Tapi sementara ini sih, aku cocoknya dengan Soonyoung" perempuan itu menyerang Soonyoung dengan gelitikan dahsyat.

"Sama aku saja yuk. Yuk? Yuk?"

Jeonghan _**poker face**_. Ia memukul kepala Seungcheol agak keras "Otak mu _**gesrek**_ , ya?"

Seungcheol menggeleng mantap. "Kenapa harus susah-susah cari kalau kau saja sudah memenuhi segala kriteria menjadi seorang istri?" jelasnya gamblang dengan alis _**up and down**_ -_-

"Heh. Jangan mentang-mentang aku ini jomblo, kau bisa menggodaku ya" sahut Jeonghan sadis.

Tawa hambar Seungcheol hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Soonyoung yang mulanya anteng hampir tersedak berkat tawa tak elit Ayahnya.

"Justru itu.." wajah Seungcheol semakin mendekat, Jeonghan berkedip canggung "Justru karena kau jomblo, kau ku goda saja biar mau menikah denganku"

Jeonghan tak henti-hentinya ber- _ **heh**_ _._ Padahal hatinya saat ini tengah kacau balau. _**Wattehel**_ , jomblo didunia ini mana yang tidak grogi kalau dirinya tengah digoda (diajak menikah pula) oleh laki-laki tampan nan keren nan seksi nan sukses nan sayangnya punya anak tak kalah unyuw juga?

"Menjauh!"

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Kau ini pemaksa sekali. Bilangnya mendadak pula. Jangan anggap enteng soal pernikahan" omel Jeonghan jengah. Seungcheol yang disampingnya berlagak menirukan gerak bibir perempuan itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Tidak perlu cari jodoh jauh-jauh, kalau didekatku saja nyatanya sudah ada"

Dan Seungcheol mulai dramatis.

"Kita bisa jatuh cinta seiring berjalannya waktu, kok"

"Poin plus nya adalah karena kau sayang dengan anakku. Pfft, kadang kalau melihatmu sedang menggendong Soonyoung, kalian pantas sekali jadi pasangan ibu-anak"

Dan Seungcheol mulai mendongeng.

"Dan aku baru sadar. Kau itu cantik juga, ya. Wajahmu kok bisa bening begitu? Terus rambutmu kenapa halus sekali? Wangi juga. Apalagi ketika pas jalan didepanku. Wuih, harumnya kemana-mana.."

"Terus tubuhmu juga-"

"Oke stop!" Jeonghan menjepit bibir Seungcheol menggunakan jarinya.

Seungcheol mendengung "Mm-hm-"dengan mata melebar (kode minta dilepaskan).

Wajah Jeonghan jadi galau. Dia memukul pundak Seungcheol berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan "Aku jadi pusing"

Seungcheol membeo "Kita kan sudah kenal sejak lama. Kau juga tahu aku itu orangnya bagaimana. Jadi..tidak perlu pdkt lagi kan?"

"Aih, Choi Seungcheol. Bisa diam tidak?!"

"Nah. Nah. Bahkan kau tetap cantik walaupun dalam mode galak" ucapnya dramatis lagi. Tatapannya ia buat kosong menghadap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berpikir keras. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang bermain-main dengan kancing baju miliknya sendiri. Mungkin dia _**gabut**_ juga karena ditinggal ngobrol pasangan Ayah-Bibi ini.

"Yakin mau menolak orang se- _ **hot**_ aku?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku jawabnya besok-"

"Eits-" mata Seungcheol menyipit "Harus sekarang!"

Kepala Jeonghan mendadak cenat-cenut berkat aksi lamaran mendadak Seungcheol.

"Mintalah izin ke orangtua ku. Kalau mereka setuju, aku setuju. Kalau mereka tidak setuju, hmm.." _**'mungkin aku akan mendesak mereka untuk setuju**_ '.

Mendengar kata Jeonghan yang malas-malasan, Seungcheol jadi semangat "Yaisssh! Oke. Besok kita kerumahmu. Aku yakin mereka pasti setuju"

"Berdoalah. Semoga saja mereka setuju. Setidaknya kalau mereka bilang iya, kita tidak akan jadi jomblo tua kan?"

"Jadi..aslinya kau sudah mau ya?" Seungcheol cengo langsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: ampun, apa ini? ini hasil kegabutanku selama dua hari belakangan:')

a/n(2): kenapa aku pake Soonyoung sebagai bayi disini dan bukannya si Chan? Karenaaa..ya pengen aja xD Soonyoung unyuw sih.

a/n(3): maap kalo gs lagi. Aku lagi suka jadiin juju jadi cewek. (Jadi cewek ato cowok mah tetep aja ayu-_-)

a/n(4): aku ngetik di hp, maap typonya ya

a/n(5): yoweslah, kutrima berbagai saran dan kritikan yang membangun:D


End file.
